Aufregung
by Kayla Kisuney
Summary: Grimmjow was bored in " Las Noches " so he decide to give a big surprise to Ulquiorra. what will be the surprise ?... WARNING : yaoi (boy x boy ) if you don't like don't read, and this is my first lemon yaoi. enjoy it !


True bluenette walked without a care in what they call "Las Noches" residence and base of operations of Aizen Sousuke, crossing corridors ignoring the nonsense of its fractions, when encountering what looks like a metal box, watching curiously approaches it. He kneels and picks.

That curious-kitten-a voice full of superiority came to where he was.

-Tsk, who do you say pussy fagot?-Looked with annoyance the scientist of Hueco Mundo.

I see you changed your manners never smiled slyly

-Anyway, what is this shit? -

-Mmm?-Cornering her lips wickedly-maybe you will use-halles stared at Grimmjow.

Szayel looked confused, removing the metal cover ...

Pushing those traversed seemed looking for something or "someone", one of those who looked confused at this knew and who knew his mind did not care. Move to the next row and displays what appears to be your goal ...

-Ulquiorra-shows a mischievous smile even when the smaller of the two turns away.

The raven turns to look drab the place where the muscular tear.

- What do you Grimmjow? - With his hands in his pockets as usual, turns his body to be face to face.

-I want a fight ...-his lips were curved in that mischievous smile.

-Does not make sense the fight you-I look into his eyes.

-Is it that you are afraid of losing-speak, giving a look egocentric.

-In case you do not remember, I'm your superior, Sixth-underlined its position among the swords.

The sixth sword over his brow furrowed with anger, rare was not released on the fourth.

-Cabron, say what you want about our positions, but I'm sure I shall gain, placing his hand in position to create a zero.

Eh-I do not accept even if Grimmjow-change his features, his voice could be felt the pain that caused the other.  
The blue-haired regardless of the words that force launched green eyes blue, this bag hand pocket of his hakama zero away from your body, I take the highest standing behind him with intent to kick, Ulquiorra quickly jumps throwing back a zero, dodges and uses the sound getting within inches of the fourth sword.

-Take it seriously dwarf turned to his wicked grin.

'I repeat that I do not see the point to this fight, his brow furrowed slightly.

-Heh, you're a fucking smug, take off those airs! - Holding his arm tightly pulling at him while his other hand was entering the pocket of his own hakama

-Get off Grimm ~-there remained his prayer thanks to the small bottle found in his lips clamped by the blue-haired, giving a slap to Grimmjow's hand away to over a meter. - What did you just do asshole?-Spoke angrily as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

-Hahaha, you see, I told you I would win, laughed loudly.

- Win, What was that?-Even kept his distance

'Nothing important, just wait grinned wickedly as he turned his back.

The raven brought his hand to his neck confused provenance of liquid blissful.

- * Wait? *-With that thought began walking to his quarters.

Even feeling intrigue on liquid drunk shortly before the fourth sword would not go to nursing painful would go to something as insignificant.

- * There was poison that I could check for flavor and Grimmjow as being so pathetic it would be to poison *.  
I walk into the room with the number four, neat and tidy as it has always been during his time as a sword. She went to her great rack with all the books he has collected during his long life, taking one remarkably old hardcover.  
Wait for whatever plan the muscular mass of Grimmjow.

He was much more impatient than usual, only have to wait a little longer to see the "situation" of the raven.

- * Tche, and will want to see that midget *-mark over his back against the wall, was outside of Las Noches.

I could not let go of that smile, felt too much shame satisfaction to know to pass the pale sword.

- * That bastard I must by all the shame that made me go *.

Lowering his book hit the double black jacket is removed quickly, surprised at the heat he felt, his brow furrowed slightly clearly remembering what happened to the bottle, put his elbows on his knees as he held his head with both hands, feeling the breath shorter.

- * Maybe if it was poison * - looked at the floor, trying to normalize your breathing.

Sword was unrecognizable to the feelings of those moments, which amended the heat was too, stood fast and went to the door with his shelf. Activity removing the rest of his clothes entering the shower, opened the right key and shivered across his back. The water ran through his body, but he felt pressure in his member was painful, touching was not something he planned to do, she had always been proud of your self, but in this situation it was hard not to be tempted by the idea.

His legs did not hold more and faltered leaving it in the ground, panting slowly, taking his hands from his erect fences without daring to indulge member.

I hear the sound of the door cum, surprise turns and meets Grimmjow's blue eyes.  
'Time-rises ... shaking his hakama.

Without knowing exactly where would the dark, Grimmjow walks to his room trying not to be confused with runners changes (caused by Gin). Open the door carelessly destroying what was once the handle, check every place with his eyes, it seemed there was, imagining the poor laughs mischievously getting pale "hard" in front of several boot. He hears a knock on the right, where is the bathroom door ajar.

Enter carefully without making any noise alone, listening to what seemed like a gasp?, Opens the door facing the ground where he was the stronger of the two, noting how this led him looked surprised. The runs bluenette shamelessly Ulquiorra's body, watching the drops down from his shoulder to his wrist licking his lips unconsciously recalls his conversation with the eighth sword.

Remove the lid and see jars with a purple substance.

-Painfully is an "accident" in my fraction, stop being that activates the parasympathetic nervous system which causes ~ -

Get to the point-fool-

It causes an erection-ignorant-speaking cat jaded

Grimmjow looks disinterested the bottle.

-Knowing your guess nocturnal meetings will be needed at some point- gives an amused laugh.

-Tsk, do not need no bullshit asshole, stop this nonsense-answer offended.

He goes to the pink-haired and sharply hit his stomach with the box.

-You know, not necessarily what you should use in-followed by entertaining facets of the tear.

I continue walking when they see a black hair go down the corridor to the right ignoring the presence of all, is angry with him alone, stop opening their eyes in surprise, puts a sly grin devising an idea.

Tell me ... How long does the effect last? - Back to the place where the scientist, receiving a knowing look.

-Get out of here, now, close the shower door tightly.

Grimmjow turned itself with the sound, feeling uncomfortable with the white garment, open again and enters the small space.

'You should be proud bastard.

The fourth looks between anger and confusion.

Catching-vertebral disk with only gives a small grin as he kneels behind the dark, passing his arms above the sword with the intention of touching this area so intimate.

-Stay away from me trash-hand hard subject closer to his member.

Ignoring paste more comments about her body and her mouth to one ear free raven.

'You should reconsider Ulqui, which "drank" you will drive long eh guess most, if not even masturbate think, would you rather suffer or help each other?-Gives a slow lick behind the ear, feeling as breath away the pale.  
Without saying anything, the blue-haired loose wrist slowly, this proud and smiling down to reach the target member traveling with the tips of his fingers along its length in pressing occasionally, Ulquiorra gasped feeling all that caused those soft caresses, seeing the joy on the face of the subject sign the piece raven tearing a gasp lot stronger than before. Begins moving his hand slowly drops licking smooth roaming the back, his free hand stroking his abdomen.

Stop receiving his movements a little grunt of reproach.

- Do you really urged it not, I just want to go to the dry-fun answers.

Spend your arm under the thighs of the green-eyed, carrying him to his bed.

-Do not treat me like a woman sixth.

Even saying this let him take the sword.

I do not think you could see yourself as good to be, dark-haired fourth-imitated.

Couching the dark, is positioned above the above the following faster, stroking her thighs, licking, biting, sucking on his neck and shoulders, her head up in time to see Ulquiorra's face, noticing a faint pink color in their cheeks and collecting them water droplets, inciting more, separating his head pale neck, kissing her lips surprisingly slow and soft. The double black case opens over large eyes, surprised sensations causing her lips, knowing what to do if left to guide aggressive start, opening his mouth to feel the wet tongue over her lower lip.

Grimmjow runs his mouth tasting the pleasant taste that amended Ulquiorra, pale hands feeling stripped of his jacket, caressing the tip of the member which is spreading his pre-cum. Viewing pleasure spasms and groans muffled by his tongue, his hand stopped again, getting a glare from the dark. Separate your face the sword.  
He opens his mouth grinned.

- Why should I open it?-Sounded angry.

-Just do it.

Unconvinced bluenette's response does, satisfied caresses her lips with fingertips, seeing the big green eyes gets three fingers in her mouth surprising him, taking half a second to understand feel his tongue lick your fingers slowly putting each attention, mild blew Grimmjow growls.

- * Damn good *.

Take your fingers slowly seeing if moist enough, spread your legs a bit pale flexing slightly, Enter a finger Ulquiorra seeing slight frown furrowed, it moves a bit trying to accustom. Look at his face relaxed and decided to put a second finger, listening to a little moan, widens its entry point by touching the poor moan hard pale, puzzled by his reaction suddenly opened his eyes, the blue-haired one looked malicious.

-Keep moaning well.

Take out and got his fingers in coordination with their caresses her abdomen, her neck down to her nipples and biting the right licking, Ulquiorra repressed any noise disobeying the burly boot, tilting his head to feel the third ever enter his virgin entrance. Grimmjow not doing the above noted as trying to hide those noises so erotic in his opinion, feeling the need for more.

-Then do not cry if you can not walk, speak mockingly as he unleashes his hakama.

- I do not understand what you mean-panting

If more say removed his fingers from her and encouraged input and place the tip of his cock pushing. Enter a lunge, watching the raven close their eyes tightly.

-A .. aahh! ... Nngh-bit her lip.

Start with slow movements feeling the walls close wrap your member Ulquiorra, purring and growling. The fourth sword clutched white sheets, his eyes closed as he continued biting her lip gave him a view of the most exciting the other sword, with each thrust increased the feeling the raven keep pace with your hips.

-Aaahh ... stop biting, qui ... nnggh ... ut listen-blame.

Seeing that the smallest would not, with one hand holding her waist, slightly lifting his body, while the other low in the erect member. He started massaging his cock ramming brutally according to the attacks.

-Nggh .. Aaaahhh ... ah ...

Without care more noise stopped putting that resistance, moaning, releasing squeals of pleasure, her nails fits in the broad back of the blue-haired. The sword falling enjoyed seeing that face contorted with emotion of pleasure, that black hair messier than usual, his eyes narrow cloud of pleasure, her cheeks a blush scarlet lips slightly separated from each other by the groans released.

Scratching the corpulent stares back at the blue-haired face, furrowed his brow more than usual, his eyes showing his pleasure and his mouth provokes articulating grunts and groans. The raven that tingling feeling inside increases the pace of her hips making a slight arch your back.

AAGGHH-nhh ..! ...

The joyful bluenette so erotic that view rams twice in that delicious cum cavity before and kiss the pale start moaning into his mouth. This was left too tired to resist. Exits slowly getting dark interior of a whimper, looking at his lover recently traveling from her face relaxed, his abdomen stained his white viscous liquid until it enters its own liquid smeared blood and pale sword, pleased laugh.

'You can go now.

The boot is reincorporated into bed to cover her shoulders to her back to the sixth sword, this surprised only gives a withering look.

I'd rather stay here, speaks irritated by being ignored.

The raven turns his head slightly to see the angry panther.

-Do what you like, talks to his monotone voice.

Tired unwilling to fight for the events shortly before facts, Ulquiorra closed his eyes in order to sleep hoping that the other do not wake boot, this continued to see a few minutes until you feel her soft pale breath. Reloading your weight on your arms relaxed look at the green-eyed face, remembering every little gesture on his face in the moments of pleasure curved his lips into a smile.

- * I could use to listen to fagot occasionally *

It lies opposite the little sword falling into the deep fatigue, willing to "re poison" the fourth sword.

-THE END-


End file.
